A system comprising a main electrical unit and a peripheral electrical unit is, for example, a master/slave system comprising a master device like a microcontroller unit and one or several slave devices being, for example, transceivers for communication, sensors, et cetera. Since the master and slave devices all consume power, the overall power consumption of the master/slave system is relatively high.